Love Moon
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry falls in love with someone else other than Ginny Weasley. They woman he loves is his betrothed. We finds love under a bright moon. What will everyone say? 4th year story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Harry falls in love with someone else other than Ginny Weasley. They woman he loves is his betrothed. We finds love under a bright moon. What will everyone say?

4th year story

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry walks the castle finding sitting on top of the Astronomy looking up at the stars. He thought about the Tri-Wizard Tournament how everyone but Hermione had turned against him. He didn't even put his name in the Goblet for crying out loud. But no one believed him.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? I hate my fame", Harry says out load

"I believe you", a voice says

"So do we", Draco Malfoy says

Out of the stairs comes a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in a Slytherin robes. Draco, Millicent, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and another female Slytherin and other girl with blonde hair.

"Why would all you Slytherin's care?" Harry asks

"Potter have you read your parents will?" the blonde girl asks

"No one has even shown me it. Why?" Harry asks looking at them

"We are betrothed in it. I swear my magic oath on it", the blonde girl says drawing her wand

Magic swirls around them.

"I can show you I have my magic if you want?" the girl asks

Harry just nodded not sure what to say.

"_Lumos_", the girl says

All the Slytherin's smiles when her wand glows.

"I am Daphne Greangrass", the girl says smiling at Harry

Harry gets up and looks in her eyes seeing the trust and love in them.

"We are soul mates", Daphne explains

"How do you know?" Harry asks

"Read your wrist", Daphne says taking his right hand and showing him

_Daphne Lyla Greengrass_

"How did that get there?" Harry asks

"When you knew about the betrothed it would be seen. I knew when I was little you were my soul mates. Pure-Blood families talk. And I have your name on my wrist", Daphne explains showing her wrist

_Harry Lucius David Prewett-McGonagall-Malfoy _

"But that says I am related to Professor McGonagall and the Malfoy's. I am not. I am a half blood", Harry says

"It's the truth", Daphne says

"Your mother was Professor McGonagall's daughter she wasn't a Muggle-Born witch. Your mum had sex with my dad 6 months before I was born. He knew her true heritage they were in love. More so then my father ever loved my mother", Draco says

"How do you know this?" Harry asks

"Dad explained to us at an early age. Mum knows she is taking second to a dead person. But she lives with it. So sorry about everything I said I just didn't know what came over me. You're me little brother. We will support you through this tournament. You will come out clean on the other end", Draco replies holding out his hand

"Deal. Thanks for explaining that. I am glad I have friends that believe me", Harry says

"The others are twits", Daphne says hand on Harry's arm

Harry looks in Daphne's blue eyes and saw love there and support. She was going to be there for him. He knew that.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asks under the moon

"Yes", Daphne says smiling

Harry kisses her and Daphne kisses him back. The other Slytherin's clap. Finally they could be together.

Harry pulls back with a smile. That kiss set him on light.

"What do we do now?" Harry asks wrapping an arm around Daphne's waist pulling her close

"I will owl my father and tell him you know. He will figure out something to get you out of your relatives. He IS your father. So he can get custody of you", Draco replies arms around the young blonde girl that looked like Daphne

"I thought you were all death eaters?" Harry asks

"Dad got out when he found out about Lily being targeted. He really loved her", Draco says

"So you will support me in this tournament?" Harry asks

"Yes", they all say

"Thank you. You are more loyal to me then my other friends are", Harry replies

"Harry we know your adopted family abuses you", Draco says softly

"How?" Harry asks

"You have scars that are new each year and in Quidditch you always favour you left hand and with you draw your wand too. That was after 2nd year", Draco says

"The broke my wrist badly so badly it didn't heal properly. I have limited motion in it", Harry says

The Slytherin's growl.

"They will pay for hurting you brother. Dad will make sure of it. He will have a personal healer check you over soon", Draco says

"Thank you. All of you", Harry says

"We will be your friends if you let us?" Blaise says

"I will be your brother if you let me?" Draco says

"I will be your girlfriend if you let me? You can trust me with anything", Daphne says kissing his cheek

"I will be your friends, brother and Daphne will you be my girlfriend? But we have to take it slow", Harry says

"I will be your girlfriend Harry. We are Soul Mates. I will be there for you through thick and thin", Daphne pledges

Harry kissed her gently.

"Thank you", Harry says

"No need beloved. You are mine", Daphne replies flicking her wand removing the glamor hiding his scared cheek.

She kisses it.

"You don't care about my scars?" Harry asks

"No. They are a part of you. They show me you are brave my beloved", Daphne says kissing him again

"Thanks", Harry says smiling

"Before I forget this is my betrothed Astoria Greenglass", Draco says to the girl in his arms

"So brothers dating the same family", Harry says

"Yes. And we wouldn't have it any other way", Daphne says

They spend the next hour up under the moon telling everything about themselves. Harry felt much better after that. He had friends, a brother and a girlfriend. Who would help him in this tournament someone set him up to die and he wasn't going to let that happen…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>Harry had done a lot of thinking about last night with Daphne and all those Slytherin's. He was going to give them a shot but he wanted answers<strong>. <strong>He wanted to know the whole truth. Harry gets up and goes downstairs running into Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Tracey, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter you are to come with me. Lord Malfoy has asked me to sure you all to his Manor. Let's go to my office and floo to the Manor", Professor McGonagall says showing them all to her office and to the floo

"I'll go first", Draco says grabbing the floo powder, "Malfoy Manor!"

He disappears. Astoria, Millicent, Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise quickly follow.

"Don't worry it will be alright", Daphne says kissing his cheek before flooing away

Harry takes a deep breath and takes the floo powder, "Malfoy Manor!"

He spins and falls out of the fire place. An adult helps him up as Professor McGonagall comes through. Harry realises that his dad had helped him up.

"How are you Harry?" Lucius asks cleaning the soot of Harry

"Not so great. It's a big shock", Harry admits

"I bet. Let's all go into the living room and I will explain everything. Narcissa and your sisters are waiting for us", Lucius says leading them all to the living room

Malfoy Manor was not as bad as Harry had thought it would be. It actually made him feel at home. Narcissa was in the living room waiting for them along with 4 girls with redish blonde hair.

"Hello Harry", Narcissa says smiling

"Hello Mrs Malfoy", Harry says politely

"Please call me Narcissa or Cissy. Now take a seat. This is a long story", Narcissa says

Harry sits down with Daphne on one side of him and Professor McGonagall on the other.

"First of Professor McGonagall I don't know if you know. By Lily Potter was your daughter", Lucius informs her

"What?" Minerva stutters

"She was your daughter. We made an ancestry potion and it came up with you as her mother. Someone didn't want you to know", Lucius says, "And I am pretty sure I know who"

"Who? The one that told me my baby had died was Albus", Minerva says

"Albus is not what he appears. Like we are", Lucius replies

"So Harry is my grandson?" Minerva asks looking at Harry

"Yes he is", Lucius says as Minerva hugs Harry

"I will get you out of your horrible relatives house Harry. You're my grandson I will look after you", Minerva says

"Hold it for a minute Minerva. I have more to say and more for all of you to hear", Lucius says

Minerva nods and sits back.

"In school I was in love with Lily Evans at the time I didn't know she was your daughter. But I loved her in secret when I approached her in 4th year she said she was interested in me too. We started dating in secret after that. We were in love before I became a death eater. But I was never loyal to he-shall-not-be-named. I was trying to protect Lily. Lily had married James in public so we wouldn't be caught. And I married Narcissa like my parents wanted. I had sex for the last time with Lily in November of 1979. A few weeks later she was pregnant. I was thrilled to have children on the way. Draco was born in April then in July Harry, Helena, Hannah, Haylee and Holly were born. I was there under an invisibility cloak you were a perfect baby. You had red hair and grey eyes. Lily gave Helena, Hannah, Haylee and Holly to me and told me to take them somewhere safe. Lily quickly glamoured you to look like James so you would be safe. It worked but only for a little more than a year. Then my love died on that awful night on 31st of October. I had already held you once as a baby. Lily and I were discussing wills and how she wanted hers to be. I suggested the betrothed after we found a potion that would tell who's a soul-mate was. It showed that you are the soul-mate of Daphne Greenglass. Lily agreed to set up the betrothed agreement we filled in the Greenglassses on us and they agreed. I loved you as a baby but couldn't take you in yet. So you were sent to your _relatives. _I am sorry. I would like to make it up to you for being so mean. I love you Harry. You're my son. I hope you can accept that", Lucius says finishing his tale

This was a side of Lucius Malfoy that they hadn't seen. His grief strikened eyes. Harry knew he was telling the truth. He learnt at an early age to read people.

"I believe you…Dad", Harry says

Lucius opens his arms and Harry hugged his dad as they both cried for what they had lost they settle down in a minute.

"So I have sisters?" Harry asks

"Yes. Helena, Hannah, Haylee, Holly darlings introduce yourself", Lucius says to the girls

"Hi Harry I am Helena Lillian Malfoy. I grow up here", Helena says

Helena had light red hair and grey eyes

"Hi Harry I am Hannah Layla Malfoy", Hannah says

Hannah had red hair and green eyes looking like her mother.

"Hi Harry I am Haylee Leyla Malfoy", Haylee says

Haylee had red hair and green eyes.

"Hi Harry I am Holly Lilibeth Malfoy", Holly says

Holly had red hair and grey eyes.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Because daddy wanted to hide us", Helena replies

"To protect us", Haylee adds

"I want a healer to check on you. Draco has told me everything. My personal Healer is here now waiting", Lucius says to his son

"I will do it", Harry says

"Follow me. We will go somewhere private", Lucius says leading Harry to another room

"Hello Mr Malfoy junior I am Healer Bulstrode. Please sit back and relax I will do my check of you and if you can drop your glamor it would be great", Healer Bulstrode asks

Harry nods and drops his glamor and they all see the scars. Lucius growls those Muggles were going to pay.

"He is not in danger. But he will have to keep his scars and badly healed wrist. I don't want to break it again when it is already set in a way. He will have to live with it", Healer Bulstrode says

"Thank you", Harry says getting off the bed

"My pleasure. I am glad you are where you belong again. And know my family knows you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire. We will support you", Healer Bulstrode says

"Thank you sir", Harry says touched

"I better get going. I have other patients to see. Good day to you", Healer Bulstrode says leaving the manor

"Let's go back to everyone and we will discuss the Tri-Wizard Tournament", Lucius says putting a hand on his sons back and leading him back to the others

"How did it go?" Daphne asks

"There is nothing they can do for me. But I don't have any other injuries at the moment", Harry replies sitting next to her and taking her hand

"You two look perfect together", Narcissa says smiling

"Thank you Narcissa", Harry says blushing, "Can someone remove my mum's glamor?"

"I will do that", Lucius says waving his wand chanting in Latin

Harry's hair changes to Red but a light red because he had some blonde to it. His eyes turned grey and he didn't need his glasses anymore. His face changed a bit but not too much.

"Here is a mirror", Narcissa says making one up for him to look

"Wow I have changed", Harry says looking at his new self

"Now about this tournament. I know you didn't put your name in and so do the other Pure-Blood families. They are all willing to support you. Healer Bulstrode is going to be the Tournament healer. Just in case you get injured. I am also going to tell the Minister that a Board of Governors member needs to be a judge. I will be that judge. Hopefully that will stop someone trying to do something while I'm there protecting you. Draco you are to protect Harry and the girls at school when I am not there you and your friends", Lucius explains his plan

"Yes dad", Draco says

"Do you know what the tasks will be yet?" Harry asks his father

"No. That's what I am worried about. We can't lose you. You are the only thing I have left of Lily and I love you. Cissy loves you. Draco loves you, your sisters love you", Lucius says

"Is that true?" Harry asks them

"Yes", Narcissa says, "I consider you my other son"

"I told you last night. You're my brother I will always be there for you. Sorry for not being there for you before dad told me to keep my distance. He didn't what to ruin your happy life", Draco says

"I love you Harry", Helena says hugging him

"I love you Harry", Hannah says

"I love you Harry", Haylee says

"I love you Harry", Holly says

"When I found out you didn't have a happy life. I went crazy with worry. I didn't know how to tell you that I was your father. But it looks like these kids have down it for me", Lucius says smiling fondly at them

"I have permission to visit the manor and Harry, Helena, Hannah, Haylee and Holly?" Minerva asks

"You always have permission. Your their grandmother. They need you as much as they need me", Lucius replies

"Thank you", Minerva says happily

"Minerva is it possible for the girls to go to Hogwarts now and start their 4th year?" Lucius asks

"I will arrange it. They can be sorted tonight. I will go and get the paperwork ready. Albus won't be pleased. But I don't care any longer. I lost my baby because of him", Minerva replies

"I will take you back to the floo room", Narcissa says showing Minerva out

"Harry this coming summer you will be living here with us. I hope that is ok?" Lucius asks

"Yes that's fine. I hate the Dursley's", Harry replies

"You will have your own room here", Lucius says

"Thank you. I never had my own room", Harry replies

"Well you do now", Lucius says

"I'm your son who is my godfather?" Harry asks

"Severus is. He knows the truth and is acting. When you show up at Hogwarts like this at dinner he will know the secret is out", Lucius says, "He will start treating you with respect"

"Ok. I would like to get to know the real him", Harry says

"You will. Now let's have lunch and then you kids can play while I arrange a few things", Lucius says showing them to the dining hall. All kids eat their fill and then Draco takes Harry to show him around while Lucius had some work to do about Harry's safety…


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have changes things in previous chapters please read those first before reading this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .2.<strong>

"Kids it is time to go back to Hogwarts", Lucius says after finishing all his plans

"Coming dad", Helena says

When Harry, Helena, Hannah, Haylee, and Holly walk in together you could tell that they were brother and sisters. Hannah just had a darker shade of red like Lily's. Lucius loved how Harry looked like his mother. It was special he missed Harry growing up now he didn't want to miss a thing.

"Are you on the judges table?" Harry asks his father

"Yes. Cornelius was pleased I asked actually. Barty Crouch less so. But Fudge over ruled him. I am coming with you to Hogwarts now to watch Helena, Hannah, Haylee and Holly be sorted and to announce you are my son. I think Barty was going to name the judges for the tournament. So I am needed there. So let's get going", Lucius says leading them to the floo room

"Will everything be alright Dad?" Harry asks scared

"Yes. We will protect you. It will be fine", Lucius says hugging Harry tightly

"Thanks Dad", Harry says

"If you ever need something always come to me. No matter when it is or what it is", Lucius says putting on his blue cloak

"I will", Harry promises

"Now we are flooing to Minerva's office. It is 15 minutes till dinner so we better hurry", Lucius says

Draco goes first followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Astoria, Blaise, Tracey and Daphne.

"No matter what happens you are my son and not an orphan any more ok?" Lucius says calming Harry

"Ok Dad. Let's get this over with", Harry says taking the floo powder

He soon appears in Professor McGonagall's office. He steps out tripping but Draco catches him.

"Thanks", Harry says dusting the soot off

"No worries", Draco says as their dad, Helena, Hannah, Haylee and Holly come through the floo

Lucius waves his wand and all the soot disappears off their clothing. Minerva walks in.

"Are you all ready?" Minerva asks

"Yes Grandma", Helena says smiling

Minerva smiles at being called Grandma.

"Harry, Helena, Hannah, Haylee, Holly you will be going in with Lord Malfoy. You others run off to dinner we are going to be late", Minerva says

Draco and his friends leave. Daphne giving Harry a kiss before she leaves.

"Ok then let's do this", Lucius says wrapping an arm around his children and leading them to outside the Great Hall.

"You won't care if I am in any house then Slytherin?" the sisters ask

"I don't care. I got over that long ago. Go whatever house you like", Lucius says kissing all their foreheads

"Everyone we have a new students joining us who has been home schooled and is now coming to Hogwarts. Please welcome Helena Lillian Prewett-McGonagall-Malfoy, Hannah Layla Prewett-McGonagall-Malfoy, Haylee Leyla Prewett-McGonagall-Malfoy and Holly Lilibeth Prewett-McGonagall-Malfoy. They will be starting their 4th year here", they hear Minerva say as the doors to the great hall open

There were gasps as Lucius Malfoy walks in with five teenagers all five looked the same but the eyes. Actually one of the looked a little like Harry Potter.

"What is the meaning of this Minerva?" Dumbledore asks

"You will see. Now Miss Malfoy please sit on the stool to be sorted", Minerva says smiling at her Granddaughter

Hannah goes and sits on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

There was little applause from Gryffindor but the others clapped politely. Hannah made her way to Gryffindor and sat down next to Hermione Granger who was very surprised.

Haylee sits on the stool next and the hat is placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

They clap politely as Haylee joins Hufflepuff.

Helena sits on the stool next and the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

Ravenclaw gave small applause as Helena joins their table smiling

Holly sits on the stool next and the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Small applause come from Ravenclaw as Holly sits next to her sister.

"Now Lord Malfoy has an announcement before Mr Crouch tells us the judges for the tournament", Minerva says going to her seat

"Thank you Minerva. I take it your all wondering who this boy next to me is. He is my son Harry Lucius David Prewett-McGonagall-Potter-Malfoy formally known as Harry Potter. He is MY son not James Potter's. Lily was my first love and gave birth to the quintuplets 14 years ago. I took Helena, Haylee, Holly and Hannah and she took Harry with James to protect him. Now it is all out in the open. Harry will now be known by Harry Malfoy. Harry Potter never really existed. He will be doing the tournament even if he DIDN'T put his name in the goblet. I will ask the Ministry for a full inquire into the matter. Now I will hand over to Mr Crouch", Lucius says, "Go to Gryffindor Harry your part is done"

"Thanks dad", Harry whisperers back walking over to Gryffindor and sitting beside his sister

"Now that we have our 4 champions we have decided on our judges they will be Madam Maxine, Igor Karkoff, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Me, Ludo Bagman and Lucius Malfoy. We will all score fairly out of 10 points for each Champion for each task. The weighing of the wands will be done tomorrow and so will the interviews with the Daily Prophet. That is all", Barty Crouch says sitting back down

Lucius was sitting next to Severus who was smirking.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and could tell he was mad. But he could do nothing about it. It was out in the open now.

"Tuck in", Dumbledore says

The food comes on their table and chatter starts.

"Harry is that really you?" Hermione asks Harry

"Yes it's me. And I AM a Malfoy", Harry says taking something to eat

"How can you be a dirty Malfoy?" Ron sneers

"Shouldn't you both be in Slytherin", Dean sneers

"The hat knows where to put us", Harry says calmly

"The Malfoy's are not dirty they are just secretive", Hannah says

"Both of you are going to be death eaters I just know it", Ron

"Our family are not Death Eaters. Dad was never loyal to you-know-who. Neither were most of the Slytherin's only the insane were loyal to him like the Parkinson's, Nott's and Avery's are some of them", Hannah replies

"Yeh right. You are both Traitor's", Ron says turning away

"Harry are you going to start acting like a Malfoy now?" Hermione asks looking at him if she didn't know him

"I will be myself. Not the Harry everyone sees me as", Harry replies

"You're going to turn on us", Neville trembles

"No I am not. I am still the same person just a person who is not an orphan anymore", Harry says

"Don't worry Harry. They will come to see we are good", Hannah says to her brother smiling

Harry smiles and continues to eat before he is finished.

"I will show you to our common room", Harry says getting up with his sister

They give their Dad a smile before they leave for Gryffindor Tower. Harry says the password and they go in.

"I like it. So where are the dorms?" Hannah asks

"The girls dorm is that way and the boys is the other way. I am turning in it has been a big day", Harry says to his sister

"Goodnight brother. I hope no one gives you grief tonight", Hannah says

"Same to you", Harry says going to his dorm

He was the first one there he changes into his pyjamas and pulls the curtains around his bed and smiles he FINALLY had a family. Now he had to deal with the stupid Tournament lucky his dad and godfather would be there. With that thought he falls asleep. Thinking about his family…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
